Bella's Pokemon Adventures/Episode 3-The Strangest Thing Whilst Waiting for Kalos
This is episode 3. This takes place before she gets to Kalos. Characters Bella Harmony Pachirisu (Harmony's) Raichu (Bella's) Bella's mum. Karl (with a Raticate and Weavile) Minccino (from Pokemon - The Explorers) Emolga (from Pokemon - The Explorers) Pikachu (from Pokemon - The Explorers) Events Bella was in Johto, waiting for adventure. Bella: Ugh, when will it open? It's getting boring sitting here waiting, and Johto already knows me. Mum: It's still widely a hype, I think many think the same. Bella: Hmm, can we invite Harmony? From Sinnoh? Mum: Your friend? Of course, we can arrange it whenever. Eventually, Harmony ended up at Bellas. Bella: Hey, Harmony! Harmony: Oh hi! Pachirisu: Pachi! Bella: Well, you want to have fun soon? Harmony: Sure, whenever you're ready. They had alot of fun, including Raichu, and Pachirisu, as they walked around, when encountering a trainer. Trainer: Name's Karl, and I've heard of you, Bella, the one who completed the League and went to Sinnoh and Unova? Bella: And Hoenn, yeah? Karl: Well, with my trusted partners, I want to face you! Both of you, in a Double Battle! Harmony: It's been a while, but I could help with this. Bella: Sure. Raichu and Pachirisu were sent out. Karl: Go, Raticate and Weavile! Raticate and Weavile were sent out. Bella: One of those I've seen all the dang time, ha, ha, ha... Harmony: All the more easier then, right? Karl: Hey, they ain't regulars! Raticate, use Ice Beam on Pachirisu! Weavile, Night Slash on Raichu! Bella: Raichu, use Volt Tackle on Weavile! Harmony: Use Dig on Raticate, Pachirisu! Raticate used Ice Beam, as Pachirisu ploughed under. Weavile was about to slash Raichu, as she expertly dodged and used Volt Tackle, knocking it over, but not out. Karl: I trained for this, and I get ambushed. Harmony: We know each other through and through, it's hard to get beaten together. Bella: You said it. Karl: Raticate, when Pachirisu gets out, use Hyper Fang on it! Weavile, Bite on Raichu! Bella: Raichu, Iron Tail Weavile! Weavile bit Raichu, enough that some damage was dealt but not too much, as Raichu Iron Tailed Weavile. Raticate got hit by Pachirisu's Dig, but got revenge with the ordered Hyper Fang. Pachirisu was fine after however. Karl: Yous are tough! Bella: Well of course, you said so yourself, I've travelled to alot of places, Raichu's had time to grow and get stronger, so naturally we'd floor you. Karl: Not yet! Raticate, Shadow Ball, both of them! Weavile, use Focus Blast! Bella: Raichu, Thunder! Harmony: Pachirisu, use Discharge! The Pokemon fought bravely hard with their moves, but Bella and Harmony won. Karl: Aww... Harmony: That wasn't anything, ha ha ha. Bella: Good match though. Karl: Ok, I'll come back later. (returns his Pokemon). See yous. (walks off). They restored their Pokemon using the healing materials they had. Bella: An Ice/Dark and a Normal? Not even enough. Harmony: Heck, he didn't even have a Ground move on us, I guess he really forgot. Pachirisu: Pachi chi! Raichu: Rai rai. They hung out until night, when they slept. Harmony was having a sleepover. Harmony: Well, good night Bella, tomorrow, let's battle and have fun more, k? Bella: Sure. It'll be something whilst waiting for the new place. Harmony: Well, night. They then slept, as things happened. Very strange things. Morning came early. Bella woke up to voices... ???: She said to call them when needed, I mean, why not, she helped us before! ???: Ok, but, it is awkward, knowing they were... ???: And they are. They're just helping us out. ???: I find this a hassle, I mean really, freak them out over the sky? ???: Just that device, is all. Bella: (thoughts) Before.... strange voices.... is it... oh no... Bella then sat up and looked around, surely enough, it was that area she was at before. She then saw Emolga, Pikachu and a Minccino. Bella: Yep, definitely the same... Pikachu: Sorry, but we're in a dilemma again. Bella: Wait, so why again? Emolga: It's the sky, but different this time. Bella then looked around, and also saw a familiar sight, remembered from long ago. Bella: Oh she is not going to like this.... Emolga: And it involves both of you. Bella: Oh geez, that's great. Harmony then woke up, confused, but with her eyes closed. She heard a few things from the conversation. She was worried though, so she closed her eyes. Pikachu: We need her to wake, hello, you there...? Harmony: (whispering) Strange voices.... who... are they...? Bella: Guys, I think she'll know me better. Hey, Harmony, get up, please... Harmony: What.... what is it... Bella? Bella: Roll over, open your eyes. Harmony very difficultly rolled, as she felt weird but didn't comment on it. She opened, to find a Raichu in front of her. Harmony: Huh...? Bella...? Bella: Are you ok? Harmony: Bella! Have you.... s-seen?! Bella: I know, but I've been here before... Harmony: Wait, if you're that, then what am I? Bella fixed her up, as she checked herself, to find she was a Pachirisu. Harmony: Just like the nightmare transformation, is this a dream? Bella: No, it's real. Harmony: What?! Noooo.... Pikachu: It's ok, will you listen to us? Harmony was confused. Bella: There's something I never explained to you. Remember when we talked with Sid about when we were Pokemon that one time? Harmony: Yes.... Bella: That night, I came here, alone, the same way, too. Harmony: So that's why you aren't as shocked it happened again! Bella: They had something for us and, I kinda helped them out, haha. Harmony: So I should listen to them too? Bella: Yeah. Pikachu: Listen, we'll take yous back, it's just, well, even I don't like this, but Emolga was so insistant that we do it again. Emolga: We could not get it out of the sky! Harmony: So, we'll go back at all? Minccino: Yes, we promise. Bella: Where's Eevee? Minccino: Somewhere, she jumped and we couldn't follow, but she's somewhere, definitely. Pikachu: Once all this dark sky business is over, she'll be back. Bella: So what do we do? Pikachu: Well, the sky's starting to clear. We've noticed there is a device up there, because images of new Pokemon don't pop out of thin air, in fact, we want to get rid of that trasmitter. But because the sky's covered with electric clouds, we've been exhausted from hitting a certain point that we need you, both. I mean we, Emolga's exhausted from glide shooting. Harmony: So I have to help now too? Pikachu: Her strength alone won't be enough. We need you too. Bella: It's not hard, honestly, take it from your best friend. Harmony: Ok... I'm more concerned about facing it at the sky, you already know I can let it out. Remember, when we all, all the trainers faced Darkrai? I hit the nightmare things using it once, to protect Raichu and the rest. Pikachu: You did? Bella: Yeah, me and Millie and Diana were also shocked to see that too. No pun intended there, honestly. Harmony: Hahaha I get what you mean. Emolga: So, want help or not? Bella: She will. Minccino: Then come. They started going. Harmony jumped on Bella, to get to her head. Harmony: Because I know when I'm small. Ok? Bella: Sure. As they walked, Harmony continued to feel surprised. Harmony: So... you've been here before? Bella: Yep. Harmony: And you've helped them by using your first electricity spark. Bella: Yep. Harmony: Well, as good friends, we need to work together to get out of this one, I mean, this will be much longer considering how hard it was for me to use my first. That one being so long ago. They then came to the same clearing Bella went to. Pikachu: Now I want you to start off easy. Just zap us, Harmony, Emolga and me. Bella then stepped forward. Bella: And me. Harmony: Bella... I don't want to hurt you... Bella: It won't hurt that much, I'll try to absorb it, while also testing strength. Harmony: Ok, if you're sure... Emolga: Do it! Harmony then charged, and let out a Discharge. It lasted for a while, until she lost the energy and will to continue. Emolga: I'm never prepared, am I... Pikachu: Powerful, definitely. Bella said nothing, but drooped a little. Harmony: Bella? Bella: I'm fine, it's just, you're strong, and look at me, I'm a Raichu, Raichus have thousands of volts inside of them, putting your electricity on top of that, is just... tiring, but fun. Harmony: So you're ok? Bella: Yeah... just... wow. Pikachu: So, it's a matter like before. Aiming up. Once she was told so.... Harmony: So, what should we do now? Pikachu: You aimed at the device for a test, this is where it is. Emolga: Otherwise, the sky'd have zapped back. That's why we got yous, we're already weak. Harmony: So that's why now... Bella: So, we just zap at the device and it's over? Emolga: What you're making it do is budge. I'm going up there to grab it, throw it down and then we zap it to go. Minccino: I'll go and help you with that. Harmony: Ok... Emolga: So both of yous get ready, it's up there (points) Bella and Harmony both went to the same spot. They then stared at each other. Harmony: This is going to be fun, haha. Bella: Especially with both of us. Harmony and Bella: Let's do this! They then charged up electricity, with Pikachu staring, with a hopeful expression. After a while, both of them aimed their bolts upwards, and hit the sky, a device. Emolga saw, and it was loose. She glided to the thing and threw it at the ground. Emolga: Guys! Bella stopped in time to see the black small device, about to hit Harmony. Bella: Watch out! She dived at Harmony, pushing her out of the way, getting some electricity in the process. Harmony: What was that for? Bella: To help you not get hit. Emolga came down. Emolga: Alright, now let's just get at that thing! Both of them grinned at each other before proceeding with zapping it until it blew up. Harmony: Wow, to think that we could do that... Emolga: No more holograms. Thanks to you both, you helped us. Harmony and Bella: Of course. Harmony was picked up by Bella, since they were both happy. Harmony: Ok, you feel strange, hehe... Bella: At least you aren't me, I feel like I have constant electricity flowing through me. Tons of it. I guess that's how Electric types feel after releasing that. Pikachu: Ok, we're sending yous back now, good luck. They then recieved a strange feeling, as they woke up at home, normally. Bella: Just like last time... Harmony: Bella.... was... was that... real..? Bella: Of course, why wouldn't it be? We were talking, and, that electricity thing, nope, totally a fake. Harmony: Ha. The Pokemon, who'd been concerned, calmed down. Bella: Aww, did we scare them? Harmony: Maybe... Pachirisu: Pachi pachi pachi? Raichu: Rai? Bella: (whispers) It happened again. Raichu: Rai?! Harmony: Well, Pachirisu, I wish you could see these things sometimes. Pachirisu: Pachiii... Bella: Well, let's have fun until you go home, that was some fun, right? Harmony: Yeah. They continued, never forgetting their adventure.